Chaotic: Planetary secret
by Starart132
Summary: Ario find himself in a strange world. He doesn't know how he gets there...But he has a purpose if he wants to return to Perim. Restore the broken world. Unknown to him, 2 forces are manipulating him: The positive force and the negative force. Force to be in solitude, he can only count on himself until a intelligent being appears and help him...Or kill him? Ch.12 mistake corrected.
1. Prologue: An old story

AC: It's been a while that I have this dream to a story. I decide to put it finally and hopping I'll finish it.

* * *

**Planetary secret**

**Prologue: An old story**

_Long ago, on an unknown land...There was a world that was created differently than the other one._

_This world was created by 2 forces and not naturally like any other world._

_The positive force; which creates life, love, true and anything representing the positive side of the world._

_The negative force; which creates death, hate, lies and anything representing the negative side of the world._

_When the 2 forces are balanced, the life on that planet can only flourish. Because both forces can create a perfect world and when only one of them is dominating...No one know what will happen._

_At the will of the positive force, life has expense for a while upon this planet and the population increase to a very high level._

_At the will of the negative force, the world was covered with ice and dead strikes upon the land._

_As time move forward, life increase into the land and a being will start modifying the balance of the world._

_From the positive side; they receive knowledge and intelligence to create anything they can from their minds. With it, the technology progress at __**abnormal**__ speed._

_The negative side will bring fear and disharmony upon the kind. Giving the pleasure to kill and destroy any life upon this world._

_Negative force becomes too great when the mind overcome the soul of those beings._

_The use their mind without the wisdom of the soul, the negative part of them overpowers them and they destroy the land._

_Air...Was giving the sensation of being strangled for days until the spirit of the death takes their soul away._

_Earth...Becomes sterile...And no life can flourish upon the land._

_Water...Was giving the dead when it becomes poisoned._

_The negative force reaches his endless and the world dies._

_The earth becomes red, the water becomes black and dark and the air is covered with dark gray smog._

_This...Was the end of life upon the planet...Even 10 000 years later...Nothing changes and it remains sterile from any kind of life._

_Suddenly...Upon these dead lands...3 temples rise upon the ground; Black and white color from the outside, blocked by a large gate, which no one can open. A flash of lights strikes at the middle of the land where the 3 temples rise._

He was asleep on the ground. He was snoring lightly for a while. After a minute, the dark smoke of the air force him to wake up. He opens his red eyes and he looks around. He sees a dead land around him, red color, smelling desolation.

"Ok...I must be dreaming." Comments the being. He passes his hands over his eyes and he sees the same thing. He then decides to pinch himself. "Ouch! That hurt then..." He looks around and he still sees the desolating land. "Where...Am...I? Did I touch the Flux bauble when I was sleeping...No."

He stands up and he looks around.

"This...Where is my home?" He asks.

His name was Ario, Ario from another world.

Ario is of a somewhat thicker build being. A striking yellow belly accents this difference in contract to the green scales covering the rest of his body. He wears a loincloth and little else. A large blue emblem is easily seen painted across the center of his chest. Ario resembles a lizard walking upright. His skin is green and his face and tail are reminiscent of the features of a crocodile, with his reptilian heritage underlined by his slithering tongue. He is a muscular mipedian will a big belly. He has red eyes with yellow pupil. He also has silver plate over his knee, around his head like a helmet and he also have metal black plate around his shoulders. He is 5 ft. tall.

He starts moving slowly when a light ball appears in front of him.

Ario moves backwards...Believing he is dead.

The ball moves closer to him and he wonders what will happen to him now.

* * *

AC: End of the prologue.

Chapter 1: The mission of the lost.


	2. Chapter 1: The mission of the lost

AC: This is the first chapter. I like review and this is why this chapter appears faster.

* * *

**Planetary secret**

**Chapter 1: The mission of the lost**

Ario jumps away and he raises his fist to call his wind power...But nothing happen. He moves them a few times; hopping it will work but nothing happen. His powers are silent to him. The ball of light stops moving and nothing happen. Ario stands ready for anything. The ball then starts moving around him like if it was studying him. Ario watches it and he refuses to let it go behind him. He will not get killed by behind. The ball suddenly stops and Ario eyes cannot follow it when it goes behind him.

"Wh-" Ario stops talking and he turns around fast and he sees the ball of light doesn't move anymore.

That's what he hopes but it was crushed when the ball enters in his chest and Ario screams in pain. The ball gets out of his back and it floats behind him while Ario pants in pain. He puts his hands over his chest and he feels...No holes. He is surprise and he turns around and he sees the ball.

"ENOUGH! What is happening?!" Shouts Ario furious.

"**Thus** **it seems that we have found...The right one.**"Says multiple voices.

"What do you mean?!" Shouts Ario.

"**You are the one.**" They say.

"That's not an answer! How can I return to Al Mipedim?!" Orders Ario.

"**Thus it is true that you are not from this land...It seems we have some explanation to give to you.**" They say.

_Why does it talk himself as we? _Wonders Ario for a second.

"**Thus it seems you want answers...You are the one who has what it takes...**" They say.

"Great...Why does wise one always has to talk that way?!" Shouts Ario.

"**Thus it is the only way to have fun with the others.**" They answer.

"No wonder then." Whispered Ario.

"**Answers is not important to you...You want to return to you home right?**" They ask.

"Yes...YES! How?!" Asks Ario loudly.

"**Whatever brought you here...It cannot do the opposite...You cannot return home the easy way you have come here.**" They say.

"What?! How then?!" He asks again.

"**Thus it seems you will have to do an important task to obtain the object of your desire. You will have to accumulate and awake the powerful energy that lies upon these lands.**" Says the voices. "**Thus it seems you will need to restore the source of energy upon these lands to obtain what you desire.**"

"Who can I restore the source of energy?" Asks Ario.

"**Thus you need to restore what is missing upon these lands...You can clearly see anyway.**" They say.

"...Life." Answers Ario.

"**Thus you need to restore life upon these lands if you want to return to you home...You must first make march to the 3 towers Thus don't have much time...No water, food and air is very low.**" They warn him.

Ario looks around, the dark smokes and the black water clearly warns him about the immediate dead that await him.

"**Thus you need to march now.**" They say.

Ario looks at the ball and it disappears. He will not get any information for now like how he got there...Even so...He doesn't have time to lose. He already starts feeling the air missing in his lungs. He decides to hurry up to the visible tower and the closer one he can see.

((Terranigma OST - The Underworld) for the story it can be called The Lifeless World.)

Ario starts walking at the direction of the tower. He sees that the tower is still far away and he walks on the red ground.

After an hour, his throat starts warning him that his body will soon need water to drink if he wants to live. He looks at his left and he sees a pool of dark water. He wants to drink some but his instinct warns him that it is dangerous to even drink it. He has to use his will to move away from it and continuing walking.

He walks for a while and he starts coughing. His throat warns him that he is trusty and also that he might soon starts missing air. He starts to move and hoping he'll reach the tower fast before he dies and he never returns home.

He continues until he reaches the tower. A wall stands in his way and he can't enter in the tower.

"Great...The door cannot be reach...If only I have my power left...But no...Somehow...I can't use them." Says Ario in a not that much serious way.

(Theme end)

The door guarding the entrance suddenly has a face appearing on it. Ario looks at it surprise and not expecting this. The face was gray and made of stone. The face seems close to Chaor face...But it is has more monstrosity and viciously on the face and without horns.

"**Who tries to enter in the purification tower?**" Asks the door.

Ario looks at it...He doesn't have time to hesitate.

"I am Ario...I am a mipedian who want to enter in the tower to return to Al Mipedim!" Replies Ario.

"**Are you the one?**" Asks the door.

"Yes...I am the one." Says Ario remembering what the light ball says.

"**If you believe you are...**" The door says nothing and an earthquake starts shaking.

Ario falls on the ground and he stays on his butt for a while until he hears the ground rising besides him.

He looks at it and he sees a small hill with 2 objects against it; a spear and a bag.

"**If you believe you are the one...You can take the negative spear.**" Says the voice. "**If not...Your soul will be crushed into oblivion. Are you willing to take that risk?**"

Ario looks at the spear and he wonders what to do. He will die anyway so he has nothing to lose. He walks closer to the spear and he raises his hands. He sees his hands shaking in fear when the perspective of dead is present. He shakes his head and he gives a self-insult for being a coward. He then takes the spear in his hands and he looks at it. He hasn't pulled the spear and he waits for anything to happen.

...

...

...

Nothing happen and he pulls it out of the stone and nothing happen to him. He looks at the negative spear. The negative spear is of blue color only. The blue color is more...Crystal blue color and shining a little. Not what the negativity term means in the head of Ario. It is sharp and he can feel the power in the spear. He then takes the bag and nothing happen.

"**You have taken the risk...And the spear accepts you as his owner. You also have the bag of plenty.**" Says the door.

"Bag of plenty?" Ario looks in the purple bag. "There nothing in there...Bag of nothingness you mean."

"**Have you heard of the legend of the horn of plenty?**" Asks the door.

"No? What is that bullshit?" Asks Ario.

"**Simply...It can be put infinite object in it...That is the bag of plenty. You can take the object you need by thinking about it. You will need that bag because you do not need to left stuff behind...And you will not feel the weight of the object you take in it.**" Says the door. "**Now...The one...It is time to enter...In the water tower.**"

The face on the door disappears and the gate slowly opens. Ario looks at it and he sees the door becoming a bridge. He waits for a moment. He puts his feet on the bridge and he feels the cold bridge. He then decides to enter in the bridge and discover the inside of the tower. His jaw is open. He never sees a tower like that before.

Object list: The bag of plenty has been explained.

**The negative spear:** The source of power of that spear depends on the negative power of the planet. Since the negative power is extremely high, the spear is very powerful. If the negative power is lower, the spear will lose his power.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter.

Chapter 2: The water tower.


	3. Chapter 2: The water tower

AC: Here's the chapter 2. Easy and short fight for a reason.

* * *

**Planetary secret**

**Chapter 2: The water tower**

Ario enters in the tower and he looks around it. The water tower was symbolising the water that's for sure. He sees lots of water everywhere and he gulps. The floor is made of water and a few stones and some partial floor on it. He doesn't know how to swim and if he falls in it...He is dead.

There is a waterfall at the end of the first floor and he gives a small smile. The water was pure blue in there and it is clearly drinkable. He didn't hesitate and he puts his head underwater and he drinks it before letting his head out of the water. He breathes before repeating the procedures 2 more time. He then feels his throat calming inside of him, hydrated and breathing the more pure air in the tower.

"...The tower...It seems...Separated from the outside world...Completely." Comments Ario.

He sees nothing dangerous for now and he puts the spear on his back for now. He looks in the air and he sees something shining in a room at the top of the tower.

"Looks like this is what I'm searching." Says Ario alone.

He then starts walking in the tower. He walks in the big room and he searches for a place to move. He sees nothing to his left, nothing forward and he sees a door at his right. He walks at the direction of the door and he puts his hand on the door. He pushes it and the door opens. He looks inside and he sees it is a dark room. He sees nothing for a while and he enters in the room.

The room was dark and nothing was present...More like Ario detects nothing. He looks around and he hears a sound. It was the door where he enters that suddenly close up and locks itself.

The lights suddenly appear in the room on the torch on the wall and the room was clear.

Ario sees a beast at the middle of the room. It is a beast covered with a blue shell over his body. It has one red eye where the shell isn't covering him. He walks on 4 legs and he is half the size of Ario and 3 times longer than his size.

Ario gets his spear on his hands and he feels the negative power rising in it. He watches the beast.

_Is it some kind of test?_ He asks to himself.

He points the spear at the direction of the monster and he moves to the left. The beast follows his example and they both move to the left. Ario looks intensely at the beast.

"Want a piece of me?" Asks Ario moving his tail nervously about such an unknown enemy.

The beast charges at Ario and he jumps to the left and evade the attack. He moves his spear and he hits the shell and the shell suddenly breaks and the beast is dead.

"...That weapon is deadly." He comments. He didn't expect such a kill.

_Wait a minute...This makes me feel safe...But no challenge at all in fighting...Even so...I don't care...I have to return to Al Mipedim...__**She**__...is waiting. _Thinks Ario.

Ario walks deeper in the room and he sees that there's a lever at the back of the room. He pulls it down and a sound is made. The wall of the room besides the lever opens a secret stairs and Ario looks at it.

"I never see a tower working that way." He comments.

He climbs the stairs and he reaches the second floor. He sees the room he reaches has the bottom made of water. There were a few blocks he can jump over to move at the direction of the door at the back. Ario watches the lake and he sees that there are monster at the bottom of the lake. It was already risking being over the lake because he'll only sink.

_They will attack me the moment I jump over the rock. _Thinks Ario. He takes his negative spear and he is ready to repel the monster if they attack at him.

He hesitates a few seconds before he finally decides to jump to the first rock.

One of the jumps to his left and Ario kills it with one attack. Ario jumps to the next one and he repeats the same thing. He jumps over and over at when he only needs 2 jumps to do, 3 beasts appear at the same time. Ario cannot block the 3 of them at the same time. He jumps over the one of them to the next rock, kills the second one. He then reaches the other side but one of the beast bites his tail.

"ARGH!" Screams Ario in pain. He moves backward and he is about to fall into the lake where those beast will kill him. He kills the beast, regain his balance and he jumps away when he sees the others moving at his direction. They stop the pursuit since he is in a safe distance and outside their range.

He is safe from them and Ario takes his time to breath.

"That's...a close one." Says Ario.

He then walks at the direction of the door and he opens it. He looks at the other side and he sees that he is now outside of the tower. He isn't that high but he can see that everywhere...He can only see red and the dark smokes that smell the dead itself. He looks around and he sees the second closest tower and he sees it is a little far away. He sighs about the journey he has to pass to only reach the other tower.

He walks around the tower and after a few minutes, he sees that the only way he can move is to climb the chains to reach the upper floor. He has to climb 3 floors to reach the top.

"At least I don't have to pass some trial for 2 floors." Says Ario with a small smile when he thinks he'll win time.

He takes his hands over the chain and he starts climbing it. He has a strong grip on it and he knows he can climb it without any problem. He continues climbing it and when he reaches halfway, he starts feeling his lung hurting him.

"*KEUF KEUF* can't...breathe well..." Whines Ario.

He continues climbing but he feels his strength declining fast. The air was poor and he is not high enough to supposedly feel the effect. The air was poisoned that much that he cannot climb easily.

He suddenly loses his grip with his left hand and he dangerously balance in the air. He feels like he's about to fall. He forces himself to reach the chain once again and he continues climbing the chain and fast. He makes haste with the remaining strength he possesses and he hasn't reached the top yet. He feels like his entire body is on fire and he after one more minutes, he finally reaches the top. He re-enters in the tower and he once again and he breathes the pure air. He stays there for a while and he sees the shining room in front of him. He walks slowly and surely until he hears voice around him.

"**You have reach the top of the first tower...This tower is the easiest one, be warn about it.**" Says the voice that was at the door.

"It wasn't that easy." Says Ario.

As long has the air is polluted...He knows he cannot do another climbing that way one more time.

"**The tower of water is one of the 3 tower of life. Water is the origin of all life. On these lands...Water is the origin. Water is the blood of the lands...The blood you have drink for your survival. Life and dead always depend on the water for any being.**" Says the door.

Ario cannot argue with it.

"**The one...Enter in the sacred room and starts the ritual of purification of the water. Careful...Something will come to stop you the moment you finish the ritual.**" Says the voice before disappearing.

Ario enters in the room and he sees something he never sees before. He is walking on a very architectural ground where there is an image of the world he must be in. He also sees water magically appears in midair and moving to the floor below.

(Terranigma: Resurrection theme)

He walks at the center of the room and he sees a ball of light high in the air. He suddenly feels himself being drag in the air and moving closer to the ball of light. The ball of light moves closer to his hands and he sees it is a light version of the planet on the ground. When the ball reaches his hands and sees the roof showing stars of different and unknown being which he doesn't care. The ball of light sees a symbol on it. It is the symbol of the water. He presses his hands on the balls and the balls breaks into small fragments like shooting starts and the floor shrine on the ground and the lights goes outside the tower.

* * *

**Outside the tower**

The dark and poisonous water started to shrine upon the entire planet. The water was slowly turning into a new color. It moves from the dark and dead to the blue color. After a minute, the color of the water was not crystal blue without any imperfection...Or the beauty since the water doesn't contain any form of life.

WATER HAS BEEN PURIFIED

(Theme end)

* * *

**Inside the tower**

Ario didn't notice it but the negative spear lose a part of his blue color and a big portion of his power due the negative energy to drop by the purification of the water. Ario moves outside the room now that the globe of light disappears. He then sees the water with his blue color.

"At least I don't have to worry about thirst anymore." Says Ario.

His stomach then makes a sound.

"But air **and** food is still a problem. Lucky me." Says Ario with sarcasm.

He climbs down of the tower and he goes outside, to the second tower. He knows that he has to make haste, so he can return to his home...And evade whatever is now after him. A sound is made behind him.

He turns around and he sees the tower lowing itself into the ground and disappearing forever of the surface of the world, his purpose done. No turning back for Ario. If he wants pure air, he has to reach the next tower.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 2. Who is the she Ario is talking about? You will know it way much later.


	4. Chapter 3: The wind tower

AC: Here's the third chapter. The question ask by the door at the beginning will be very important for a later part of the story so keep it in mind...And I'll put you the chapter number before the answer of that question is revealed.

* * *

**Planetary secret**

**Chapter 3: The wind tower**

Ario has walk all the distance to the second tower and his stomach is empty and always remind him of it. Water isn't enough to calm it anymore. He is now in front of the second tower and he waits for a while. The outside is identical but he feels like the inside will be the theme of the air or the earth which are both poisoned. The same face from the first door appears. Ario thinks it will let him enter immediately but it wasn't the case.

"**Before you enter in the tower of the wind...Answer my question.**" Says the demonic head.

"Fine. Bring it!" Shouts Ario.

"**Creature of another world...The question is...Are you the positive one representing...Or the negative one representing of these lands?**" Asks the door.

Ario is completely lost and he cannot say anything. He thinks for a while and only one answer is possible:

"I don't know." Admits Ario. "What do you even mean by positive or negative anyway?"

"**Though having no answer...This question will determine everything in the future.**" Warns the door before opening.

"Whatever." Says Ario entering in the tower.

First thing Ario feels is a strong wind blowing at his face and knocking him on the ground. He puts his hands on the ground and he maintains his grasp.

"I GUESS I'LL PURIFY THE AIR THIS TIME!" Screams Ario.

He has to think about what to do. He decides to crawl to the other side of the room when he sees around him that there is no door. He looks over him and he sees that the top of the room was a door, 2 floors higher. He is then afraid when he sees that if he misses the door, the roof was covered with spikes and that will kill him. He then smirks when he remembers that he is a master of the wind. Even in this situation, he knows where to be to reach safely the top. He moves to his left and he waits to feel the wind that doesn't change direction. He then waits for the right moment.

He lets go of the ground and he starts rising in the air by the strong blow of the wind. He turns himself and watches for a while until he sees that he is close to the door. He raises his hands to get the knock door but he misses when his right hand slip. He then uses his tail and he gets the knock. He then pulls himself closer by using his tail like a rope but it was painful since the bites were still present and not healed and also not infected. After a while, he reaches the knock and he opens the door. The wind suddenly stops and Ario falls but he hangs up against the door and he pulls himself to the next room.

He reaches the next floor and he sees that there was a small floor separated by a hole of 10 large and below was spikes...Again.

"I have to jump that? That's too far!" Shouts Ario.

He looks around and he sees that the room has green wall on it. It was more pale green than green. He looks around and he feels a sudden blow on his back for 3 seconds and it stops. Ario waits for a while and it happens again. Ario finds out that he has to jump to the other side when the blows are coming. He waits to know when the blow comes after the next one behind him.

"1...2...3...4...5...6." Ario then feels the blow. He has 6 seconds for the next blow and he must be almost in the air when he must jump.

1...Ario prepares himself. 2...3...4...Ario starts running to the end of the ground. 5...He is close to jump and maybe a little too soon. 6...He jumps in the air and the wind blows violently on his back and he flies faster until he lands on the other side, he rolls on the ground and he crushed on the wall.

"Ouch...My nose." Whines Ario when his nose bleeds.

He then opens the door and he climbs the stairs to the fourth floor. There is only a corridor that leads him outside.

He goes outside and he looks around.

_Please don't let climb again please don't let me climb again please- _"****" Swears Ario when he sees he has to climb again. "By the Cothica you are kidding me." _At least it's only one floor._

He starts climbing the chain like last time and he climbs at his rhythm so he has strength for anything. He fears something harder will come soon. His throat was starting to hurt him again. When he reaches the mid-section, he hears a sound and he looks below. He sees the same monster from the first tower climbing the wall of the tower. Ario swears again and he starts climbing faster. The beast is right behind him and after a minute, he reaches the top and he runs inside to be ready to fight the monster. He takes out his spear and he waits. He looks behind him one second and he sees that the door is locked and he can't open it.

The monster appears and he enters inside the room. He charges at Ario who dodge by the left and he attack the back of the creatures. The shell cracked this time but the monster isn't dead yet. Ario has dropped his guard and when he sees this, he knows his spear is weaker. His careless second cost him to be slashes at his chest and Ario lose some bloods. The monster jumps on him, but Ario rolls to the left and he attacks again. The spear breaks the shell and he can see the heart of the monster on the back. It was gross but Ario is a hard core warrior who will not let that unfocused him. The monster charges again and Ario jumps over it and he kills the monster by piercing the heart. The monster is then dead...And stops moving. Ario puts his hand that don't held the spear over his wound and he wait for it to stop bleeding when he hears the door getting unlock.

"I...I can't get careless again." Says Ario.

He walks outside and he sees the room shining. He walks at the direction of the room when a headache hurts him and he falls unconscious

* * *

**Ario mind**

**(Terranigma OST - Elle's Theme)**

The place was all foggy and not visible. He looks around and he sees nothing for a while when he hears something. It was a voice but it was very unclear. Even so, Ario recognises the voice.

"...Ario...Lov. t.e gift...Ario..." Was all he can understand.

He looks the best he can and he can only see one thing...And this is the most important one. Her sweet blue and pink aura she emits. An aura of love and also her pure soul.

(Theme end)

* * *

**Inside the tower**

Ario regains consciousness and he wonders what makes him to have this vision. Maybe it was his body reminding him to return home has fast as he can.

"**You have reach the top of the tower of the wind. It contains the air of the world. The wind blows the air to other place, like the lung of the body. The air permitted the beings of these lands to fly in the sky and to the surface being that doesn't live underwater to breath and live.**" Says the door.

Ario says nothing but he agrees with it. At least, he will not have to worry about air anymore.

"**The one...Enter in the sacred room and starts the ritual of purification of the water. Careful...The thing is closer. You might not reach the third tower in time.**" Says the voice before disappearing.

Ario enters in the room. He feels a magically wind coming from nowhere like a breeze blowing on him on a calm day. Ario suddenly feels at peace.

(Terranigma: Resurrection theme)

He walks at the center of the room and he sees a ball of light high in the air. He suddenly feels himself being drag in the air and moving closer to the ball of light. The ball of light moves closer to his hands and he sees it is a light version of the planet on the ground. When the ball reaches his hands and sees the roof showing stars of different and unknown being which he doesn't care. The ball of light sees a symbol on it. It is the symbol of the water. He presses his hands on the balls and the balls breaks into small fragments like shooting starts and the floor shrine on the ground and the lights goes outside the tower.

* * *

**Outside the tower**

The dark clouds of the air are dispersing. The poisonous air that corrupts the lung is disappearing and the air regaining his purity. The oxygen level is rising to his normal level while the poison in the air is dropping to his normal level and ceases being a poison. The sky is now visible and the sun can be seen, rising in the air and warming the land like a fire in a house.

AIR HAS BEEN PURIFIED

(Theme end)

* * *

**Inside the tower**

The negative spears lose power again but Ario notices its color becoming paler this time. He knows the spear will not be useful soon and it may become a simple stick or a blunt object. He then wonders how he'll go outside until he sees that a bubble of air was present. He enters in it and the air is guiding him to the ground. He goes outside and he starts marching without looking at the tower returning inside the earth, he doesn't have time for this. His stomach was not hurting him mercifully he also starts to feel his strength depleted. If he doesn't find food soon...He will not survive the third tower.

* * *

AC: The end and he is now moving to the third tower. The beginning of the story will soon end and a more important event will come.

The aura of her is very important to for plot purpose.

Ario journey is only beginning after all.

Chapter 4: The earth tower

Chapter 5: The 2 first duel.


	5. Chapter 4: The earth tower

AC: Another short chapter. There is no dialogue really so the chapters are short. Like at the last chapter, the question has his importance on a later chapter.

* * *

**Planetary secret**

**Chapter 4: The earth tower**

Ario reaches the final tower and he looks at the door and he waits for the head to appear. He is glad he hasn't met the one who is trying to stop him. His strength is lower now that hunger has reach a very high level, but it has calm down for now. Ario knows that his body is consuming the fat he has to survive and his end is slowly coming. He looks in front of his and he sees the demonic face appearing. He waits for it to speak.

"**Before you reach the door and enter inside the tower. Answer this question. Do you believe that behind the reflection of a mirror, there is another being looking the same has you or nothing but an image of you?...If there is another being on the other side of the mirror...Are you the one looking in the mirror...Or are you the reflection?**" Asks the door.

"That is bullshit! There is nothing else behind a mirror. It is only you in front of the mirror!"

Ario looks at the door which the face disappears and the door opens. He enters immediately in the tower where a shadow walks at the direction, but the tower closes and the shadow figure cannot enter.

Ario looks in the tower and he sees that the wall is brown color and plants where all over it. He sees against the wall fruits and vegetable that it is surely eatable. He takes one and he tastes it. It was good and he takes a few others and he eats them all. He then pats his belly and appreciates the moment his belly is full and content. He then looks at his bag of plenty and he puts great quantity of fruit in it.

"I hope those fruits will last long in the bag." Says Ario.

He then proceeds to the stairs visible at the end of the room. He climbs the stairs and at the second floor. He sees a big rock crushing the ground in front of him and he looks at it rising before drooping again. There were 5 of those traps and Ario looks at it. He sees that there is 3 seconds needed for the block of rocks to rise and 2 seconds before dropping.

"Guess there is no mistakes permitted this time." Says Ario.

He prepares himself and when the rocks start lifting he moves right under it. The second one raises and he moves to the third one. He immediately sees the he has to pass the 2 last in one shoot because half a second is too short to pass. He waits for it and when it is time, he passes the trap and he reaches the other side and he pants. His legs are shaking.

"Do...Do I really need to pass so much trap?" Asks Ario losing his cold. He then calms down and he tells himself it is the last tower and maybe...hopefully the last thing he has to do.

He continues walking and he reaches the stairs and he climbs to the next floor where he sees a small bridge of rocks guiding him to the other side, if he fails, there is spikes waiting for him below. He gulps and he takes his courage like always and he looks at the bridge, he has to be light to pass it and...He is not the lightless behind of this world and his own.

He has only one thing to do. He lies on the ground and disperse his weight. He then crawls slowly and surely to the other side. He continues that way over all the bridge with the sharp spikes at the sight of his eyes and he can't do anything to stop looking at them. He continues and he calms down when he sees that everything is fine and he is almost to the other side. He continues for a while and he reaches the other side. He stands up and he looks below. He wonders if this tower is a more psychological one. He continues walking and he reaches the stairs and he climbs to the third floor. This time, there was only one small room and leading him outside. He walks slowly in case there is a trap waiting for him, but nothing was waiting and he smiles a little.

He walks until he sees the chain and he knows what to do. He smiles when he sees that he has nothing to fear. The air is not clean and pure and his lungs will not worry him at all. He takes the chain and he starts climbing. When he reaches halfway, he stops when he wonders if a trap was waiting for him. He cursed himself when he sees that he was right. Some section over him frees sharp spears that can kill any creatures when they are over it. Ario waits and he knows he has 4 seconds to pass before it comes out again. He also knows that the spikes get out for one second before returning inside. It takes 2 seconds returning in the hole.

He moves himself close to the beginning of the trap and the spikes get out. He waits for it and he climbs to the safety zone fast. His hands are shaking of fear and a little of exhaustion. He continues climbing for a while and passes each trap the same way until he is at the top. He raises his hands.

"TAKE THAT YOU TRAP TOWER!" Screams Ario in victory.

He returns inside the tower and he sees that there is a big room with nothing around it. He wonders if there is a trap and he walks until he is close to the exit. He sees that the shining room is there, close. He realises he has done it faster than the others and he wonders why. He almost reaches the room when something grabs his hand.

"Not so fast fat lizard!" Says a weird voice.

It force Ario to turn around and he receives a blow strait at his stomach. Ario pushes him away and he coughs when he stops the bile getting out of him at the last second and putting it back in his stomach. He then looks at the one in his way.

"What?!...Impossible." Says Ario.

In front of him was something that looks like a copy of him. It has the same body form than him but the color was only...Pure dark. It is a dark copy of himself with pure shining red eyes. Ario moves backward and he draws his spear.

"What are you?" Asks Ario seriously.

"What am I is not importance since I'm going to kill you!" Shouts the dark thing.

It charges at him and Ario moves to the side. He is in big trouble now when he sees it drawing a spear too.

_I was so close! _Thinks Ario.

* * *

AC: The end of the chapter. It is short but the next one is an intense fight.


	6. Chapter 5: The duel

AC: This enemy is the only one who has this battle theme and another one.

Those who haven't play illusion of Gaia, try it and you will never see the world the same way with some great moment where they ask question about the Earth and human itself.

Terranigma is the spiritual sequel; you should play it too in this magical journey in one of the rare fantasy Action RPG-game that happens in our planet and around the world.

Review and the second Arc will come.

* * *

**Planetary secret**

**Chapter 5: The duel**

(Illusion of Gaia OST - The Guardian ~ Boss Battle Theme)

Dark Ario charges at the real Ario who blocks the attack. Ario moves to the right and he counters with a kick at the face of his dark clone. Dark Ario flies until he hits the wall and he throws his spear. Ario blocks it and he sees another one at him and it pierces his left shoulder. Blood comes out of this injury and the spear suddenly disappears and a greater quantity of blood comes out. Ario shouts in pain and he jumps in the air when the dark self-attack him.

"What is your name?" Asks Ario.

"...I can tell it to you since you are going to die...The name is...Dark Flesh." Says the dark copy of himself.

"You can try anything you want...I shall prevail in the end!" Shouts Ario.

He charges again at Dark Flesh and he blocks the attack of his dark copy. He then pierces the left shoulder of his enemy and a dark substance is coming out of his shoulder. He counters by giving a knee attack at Ario jaw and he is thrown in the air by the impact. Ario lands feet first on the roof of the room and he jumps down at Dark Flesh! He points his spear and charges like a missile but his enemy rolls to the left, Ario rolls on the ground and he twisted himself and he blocks the spear thrown at him and he jumps to the left when he sees another one. Ario doesn't know how he can create spears that fast but he doesn't have time for this.

Ario can only hang the spear with his right hand and the spear is also weaker than when he obtains it. He stands ready for the next attack and the 2 charges.

A violent impact occurs and lots of attack is given by both of them. They then jumps away and they look at each other's.

Ario is covered with injuries on his body, more around his chest and his orange blood falls on the ground. It is clear Dark Flesh is trying to kill him fast. His legs are shaking and exhaustion is present.

Dark Flesh is at the same state. It cannot be seeing that well but he is covered with injuries on his arms, legs and a few on the chest. Ario was clearly trying to slow him down. He didn't give any sighs of exhaustion.

Which methods shall be victorious depends on the next attack. They both charge at each other's and a big sound is made when the 2 spears closed in a piercing attack. They both stand on the other side of the room, spear in the piercing position in front of them.

Ario has been injured on his right shoulder and he drops the spear on the ground.

Dark Flesh screams in pain, his chest has been pierce at the center where his heart rest. Massive dark bloods are coming out of it. He falls on his knee and he turns slowly at Ario.

"You...May have won...This time...But...I'll be...back." Says Dark Flesh with blood coming out of his mouth.

"The name is Ario. Remember the name of the one who kill you." Replies Ario looking in the cruel eyes of Dark Flesh.

"Ario...I'll never forget it...As I'll hunt you down..." Says the enemy.

"...Why didn't you kill me when I was turning my back?" Asks Ario.

Dark Flesh suddenly loses form and the dark mass becomes like a poll of oil and it slowly disappearing.

"_**I...just...Wanted to fight you...Sure to be...victorious.**_" Were the last words of Dark Flesh before disappearing.

"...Too much sure about winning...There was no one to fight you here...Where you...the one who destroy this- Not important! I have to return to Al Mipedim." Says Ario focusing on his objective.

He turns around and he walks inside of the shining room slowly because of his injuries. He sees lots of shining stone that blind the mipedian into his beauty. He hears the voice of the door again.

"**You have reach the top of the tower of earth. It contains the fertility of the earth. The earth is the flesh of the planet, the skin and the bones of these lands. The life of the grounding being and the flying being depends on it. The earth is the source of the cycles of life starts from the water, earth, air and fire. The fire is the only element not found in this planet but in the brightest star that is now shining in the sky thanks to the purification. Purify the earth and finish restoring the planet.**"

(Terranigma: Resurrection theme)

He walks at the center of the room and he sees a ball of light high in the air. He suddenly feels himself being drag in the air and moving closer to the ball of light. The ball of light moves closer to his hands and he sees it is a light version of the planet on the ground. When the ball reaches his hands and sees the roof showing stars of different and unknown being which he doesn't care. The ball of light sees a symbol on it. It is the symbol of the water. He presses his hands on the balls and the balls breaks into small fragments like shooting starts and the floor shrine on the ground and the lights goes outside the tower.

* * *

**Outside the tower**

The red earth of the land is slowly changing color. The earth is slowly regaining his lost fertility and containing all it needs for the beginning of the cycle of life. The earth is turning into multiple color, black earth, brown earth, sands, mountain, etc. The planet is now ready for the life.

AIR HAS BEEN PURIFIED

(Theme end)

* * *

**Inside the tower**

Ario walks outside the tower and the loss of blood are weakening him a little. His injuries are close but he has nothing to bandage himself. He sighs and he sees stairs appearing. He climbs down all floors and he sees the food on the plants. He takes more fruits and he hopes it will not disappear with the tower.

He gets out of the tower and he sees the tower disappearing again in the earth...The last tower is gone and the land is pure once again.

"Now that it is over...Now what?" Asks Ario to himself. He feels the exhaustion and he decides to sleep for now.

He looks in his bag and the fruits and vegetables are still present. He smiles and he is at a lost. He decides to sleep for now and regain his strength. He rests on the ground, the moon of this planet shining on the sky.

"Half way done." Says Ario. "Please...wait for me my love. I'm coming back...I promise."

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part of the story. **Remember to review for the next Arc to begin.**

**End of the first Arc: Restoration of the planet.**

**Second Arc: Resurrection of the life.**


	7. Chapter 6: Asking to end lifeless

AC: During the second Arc, there will be more dialogue and the story will have more importance but not until the third Arc. The 2 Arc will be only like 1/3 of the story and the epicenes will come to the third and final Arc.

Ario will learn about the cycle of life **and** a **new meaning about ****killing**. (Saying it in an evil way)

* * *

**Planetary secret**

**Arc 2: Resurrection of the life**

**Chapter 6: Asking to end lifeless**

Ario wakes up from his sleep and he puts his hand over his face. He chases away his little tear that he usually has when he wakes up so he can see clearly and he looks around. He opens his bag and he takes a fruit and eats it. He decides to not eat too much in case he cannot find food for a long time. He then looks at himself and he sees that his injuries are closed but the marks are still there and still deep. He needs some rest and after a few days...He'll be ready to face anything and completely healed. He hears a sound and he turns around. He sees the globe of light. Ario knows it is time to continue this journey.

"So...You're back." Says Ario. "What next?"

"**Thus it seems you have purified these lands of the poison. The air...Water and earth has been purified...And the fire is now shining in the sky once again.**" Says the globe. "**Thus you need to continue to the second part of the task if you want to return to your homeland.**"

"Yeah yeah...Hurry up already." Says Ario.

"**Thus it seems you are impatient...But it will not help you to make too much hasty. As you know, you need a high amount of energy creating from these lands. The problem is...the levels of energy upon these lands are still too weak to create the bridge to you homeland. You will need to enter in the forbidden domain that no living creatures can venture.**" Says the globe in a very serious tone compare to the neutral one he always have.

"The forbidden domain...What is it?" Asks Ario intrigued by it.

"**Thus it seems you will have to enter into the domain of the gods and restore the life that once populated these lands. Plants and animals must be brought back if you want to return to your home. Those living being possess lots of energy but they can only be brought back in a specified order compare to the tower. You will have to follow almost completely the chain of the life; Starting from the beginning to the end of the chains of life...In a thematic way of course.**" Says the globe once again neutral.

"What do I need to do?" Asks Ario.

"**Thus it seems you will have to go south where there is the dead body of a being that needs to come back to life if you want it to live. Resurrect it and everything will start from this. I will not explain the order to you since you'll forget it easily in this task. It is a long journey you will have to endure. Heading south will not be enough. For your work...Since you're spear is now useless, you will receive the Compass spear. It will guide you through these lands.**" Explains the globe.

A shining light appears and blind Ario for a second. When he can see again, he sees a spear on the ground and the globe of light disappears. Ario takes the spear and he looks at it.

The spear is of orange color from the top to the bottom. It appears to be powerful and sharp but way less than the Negative spears when he possesses it. It also has a compass between the sharp part and the handle that is pointing the sharp part only. Ario raises the spear and light shrine on the compass part of the spear. Ario points it around him and when he points the south, the light beam begins to focus and it becomes small when he points the right direction he needs to go.

"**Thus you need to follow the light when it is the most concentrate. You must go there first if you want to resurrect the entire planet.**" Says the voice of the now gone globe. "**Thus finally, listen to the voice of life, you can communicate with those who doesn't speak.**"

"That will help me." Says Ario with a smile but not about talking with what can't speak. He didn't understand that part.

He takes the Negative spear and he looks at it, wondering what to do.

_The spear is now useless to me...But...If it somehow...Regain all of his power...Maybe I should keep it. I'll keep it. The bag can contain anything and I don't have to question if I need a weapon or not anymore. _Ario then smiles and he put the Negative spear on his bag and the Compass spear on his back and he stands up.

"It's time to go." Says Ario.

He starts walking at the south and he raises the spear for time to time to know where he should go.

* * *

AC: This is a short chapter but it is enough to introduce the mission of the second Arc.

The shining light of the spear is inspired from the magical sword of Shadow of Colossus.

Next chapter: Entering in the dead being.


	8. Chapter 7: Entering the dead body

AC: Here's the chapter 7. I hope you like it and tell me what you like about it or how to progress because I don't know if you don't tell me. Anyway, I'm glad if you like it and if not...Why are you now at chapter 7?

* * *

**Planetary secret**

**Arc 2: Resurrection of the life**

**Chapter 7: Entering the dead body**

Ario has been traveling for 4 days to the south and using his spear to orient himself in his journey. It was a long march and his food has decrease a lot. The fruits and vegetables are still fresh in the bag and he is glad about it He eats more than half of it. He also looks at himself and he sees that his injuries are closed and he is healed. He has still some left but that will not be enough if he takes too much time. After a while, he reaches his destination but he wasn't expecting this at all.

There was only a giant dead tree in front of him. The tree was lifeless and it was gray. His branches are broken and almost nothing remain for the tree. The remaining of the branches doesn't have any leaf. He looks in the air and he sees nothing for now. He wonders what he has to do.

"So...This is where I must be." Says Ario pointing his spear in the air. The light shrines on the tree but...below the tree. "There must be an entrance below the tree."

He starts looking around the giant tree when he sees something written on the tree.

"The memory of our love...I can't read the rest...It's too damage." Says Ario frustrated.

He cannot read the rest because time isn't by the side. His feet his something and he sees a strange object with a transparent part. He takes it in his hand and focuses his attention of the tree. An idea appears in his mind. He smiles a little and he decides to mark it to encourage himself to continue in this quest. He takes his spear and he writes a new message.

"The memory of our love...Ario and Aquae." Says Ario. Now that he is satisfied by this, he then looks at the object and he reads: "For instant light...Just shake it...What is this stupid thing?"

He puts the spear back on his back and the object in the bag before he continues searching.

After a few minutes he finally finds something. He finds a hole below the surface root of the tree. He looks at it and he walks closer. He suddenly feels a dark energy in it that appears to be sealed.

"Guess this is the right place." Says Ario. He walks at the direction of the hole and he breathes strongly. He then enters in the cavern. "This is more a danian job...Not a mipedian one." Comments Ario.

* * *

**Inside the tree corpse**

(Terranigma OST – Dungeons)

Ario walks slowly in the cavern. He was surrounded by silver stone. The cavern was large and there was not a lot of place where he can move in the corridor of the cavern. Ario draw his spear when he believes he will be attack anytime. He walks in the corridor and he sees nothing when he reaches deep enough. There were no source of light but he continues blindly. After a while he stops moving forward and he wonders what to do.

"Wait...Instant light...I hope it work." Says Ario how doesn't believe about instant light.

He opens his bag and he puts his hand in it he then reaches the object and he shakes it the best he can. After a few seconds, light starts to be made from the object and slowly illuminate the dark cavern around him. He continues for a while until the light cannot become any brighter.

"Guess it will not shine forever." Comments Ario. "Just feel stupid shaking it again and again I supposed."

He sees a cord around it and he puts it around his neck and the light shrine forms his chest.

He continues to walk in the path given by the light and he eventually reaches a big room where the root appears on the roof of this room and he sees nothing.

"Guess there is really nothing dangerous here for now...But will the danger be those beast?" Wonders Ario when he thinks back at the tower.

He shakes the light just to be sure it will not run out at a bad time and also because he notices it was starting to lose its energy. He looks around when he hears a sound. He turns around himself and he looks carefully. He sees something at the end of the next corridor and he waits for it.

A beast shows up from the corridor. It is a biped beast walking on his 2 feet. His body is made of dead plants, leaf and root. It has dark red eyes that have putrefied fruit on it. Its mouth is made of sting like the dark rose flower he has on his chest. He has 2 long arms with sharp claw made of sharp dead plants. Ario sees the heart beating of brown color and moving some fluid in the body.

It moves at the direction of Ario who dodge it by the left when it attacks him. Ario draw his spear and he aims for the heart but the beast blocks it with his hand. Ario spear is stuck for one second before he releases it and he jumps backward. Ario rolls his spear and he thinks of a way to attack the heart. The beast seems more intelligent than those he fights before in the tower.

He dodges and he tries a few hits but each time the beast blocks it and the spear cannot pierce the dead plant part of the body. Ario looks at it and he decides to aim the vein of the left arm instead of the heart and see if he can outsmart the plant. Ario attacks the chest a few times again before suddenly changing his target and he aims the vein. The plant repeat the defence procedure to the chest and Ario pierce the vein and a transparent liquid smelling sugar comes out of the plant beast. Ario the aim the other vein and repeats the procedure before jumping away from the plant.

The plant beast opens his mouth and seems to be about to shout in pain. Ario quickly pierces the heart of the monster that instantly dies on the ground. Ario sighs.

"He was about to warn any other monster around." Says Ario. "Stop him just in time."

Ario looks at it and he hides the body the best he can. He feels like they are smart enough to react over a corpse.

_I never see plants being before...I...I wonder if I..._Ario stop thinking and he focus. He doesn't vanish or turn invisible. _Just what I thought...I just can't turn invisible for now._ _I cannot evade the fight this easily like usually. _Even so, Ario feels like he can do it eventually.

Ario takes the light source on his chest and he shakes it before continuing in the corridor where the plant monster comes from and he walks deeper in the corpse of the tree.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 7.

Chapter 8: Passing the underground lake.

Chapter 9: An eventful night.

Aquae means water in Latin. She has that name for a reason.


	9. Chapter 8: Passing the underground lake

AC: I hope you like this chapter and give a little review about it. I will like it.

* * *

**Planetary secret**

**Arc 2: Resurrection of the life**

**Chapter 8: Passing the underground lake**

**Inside the tree corpse**

(Terranigma OST – Dungeons)

Ario continues walking for an hour and he has eaten another fruit. His stomach is always only half full and never content. Ario doesn't like the situation but he has to continue that way has long as the food needs to be heavily rationalised. He continues walking in the cavern and he finally reaches another exit. When he gets out of the corridor, he sees the immense room.

"By the Cothica...How does it want me to pass that?" Shouts Ario when he sees the corridor.

The room has a large portion of water and deep one too. Ario looks at the bottom and he sees that he has to swim all the way to the other side if he wants to find a way to continue. He sighs and he is stuck. He doesn't know how to swim and he cannot do anything.

"Looks like the journey will come to an end." Sighs Ario.

He sits on the ground and he looks around. He knows he cannot go back, this place is a one side track and there is no other way to continue. He looks around for a while and he closes his eyes, Outside the dead tree cavern, the fire star is slowly going down and disappearing on the soon night to come.

He stands up and he walks a little and he sees lots of wood around him. Ario closes his eyes for a second and he suddenly has a small smile. He has an idea about what he can do and he moves closer to the wood that he finds. He takes on and drops it on the water. The wood float on it and he has some work to do. He takes out his spear and he starts to cut the wood that is coming from the dead tree and he transforms it into plank. He makes a few of it. When he is done, he looks around and tries to find some rope or something sticky to attack it when he remembers the plant beast he has killed might contain both. He turns around and he returns to the previous room where he finds the dead body of the beast and he opens the corpse. He looks at the inside and he takes the wine that looks like intestine from Ario perspective and disgust him. He puts it in the bag and he takes some of the sugar blood thing and he returns to the other room with it. When he returns to the previous room, he takes the planks and he uses the intestine wine rope to attach the planks and he uses the plant blood to block anything that can cause the water to come and make him sink...If it can. When he is done, he backs away and he looks at his work with a satisfied smile.

"Looks like I can improvise well." Says Ario to himself.

He then needs one final test. He puts the small raft on the water and he looks if it will sink. The raft floats and it doesn't take water. Ario climbs down on it and he sees that it can support his weight. He lets go of the cliff and he moves at the direction of the other side.

(Theme end)

(Shadow of the Colossus Soundtrack - Track 01)

He looks inside the water when he remembers what happen in the first tower and he sees nothing like a monster in it. He can move freely without any apparent trouble. He takes his spear and he puts it in the water. He then starts to row with the spear and he moves at the other side of the lake. He moves slowly on the lake and he watches the water for a while. The lake was beautiful but the underground makes it not beautiful and a little scary. He watches it carefully and he wonders what is deeper in the water. He is sure something is in there. He seems a little paranoid but the world he is trap can be dangerous. He looks around and he closes his eyes. He opens them fast and he continues. He hopes he will not be attack on the lake or he's doom. He takes out his light and he shakes it to shrine more. When the light is stronger, he continues swimming and he moves slowly at the other side. He swings it for a while and the small raft continues for a while. Suddenly a fog started to appear and the visibility is starting to drop. Ario looks around and he wonders if a monster will come out of the shadow. He continues moving for a while and he sees nothing. Ario wonders what to do and he sees something at the end of the fog. He wonders what it is until he sees something.

"What is that?" Asks Ario.

The fog turns until a forest land and he sees not any forest, the most beautiful forest of all time. He sees the tree with his brown color for the base of the tree and the green leaf in the air. On the ground were flowers of so many colors a little like a rainbow and it was very beautiful. He sees the green grass on the ground and he realises it is an image of the planet when the plants were alive.

"It's beautiful." Comments Ario. He watches it for a while and he doesn't even wonder if it is a trap.

"_Save us...Save us please._" Says many voices coming from nowhere.

"Who?" Asks Ario.

"_I am the lord of the tree. I am Yggdrasil the king tree...You are in my fresh...Save me and my kind._" Says the voice before disappearing for good.

He then sees the beautiful scene turning ugly. He sees some demons like being moving at the direction of the forest. He slowly burns some of the trees and it propagates around the lands. He sees them stomping on the flower and losing their colorful petals, turning gray like dead. He sees them cutting the tree until there is nothing. They turn the beautiful land into the actual hell he sees now.

"That's how it ends." Says Ario. "I don't want to meet those monsters."

He continues moving slowly at the direction and the fog slowly disappears. He continues for a while and he reaches the other side after a few hours.

Outside the cavern, the night is present when the moon is shining in the sky and it is beautiful. But he is in the cavern and he doesn't see it.

Ario starts to feel exhausted and he finally sees the other side. He continues for a while until he reaches the other side and he climbs off the raft and he puts it on the side in case he needs it again. He feels exhausted and the eyes of his are becoming heavy. He decides to camp where he is and he puts his bag on the ground and he puts his head on it. He lets his eyes close while remaining vigilant of any danger thanks to his training. He falls asleep and he starts having a dream.

* * *

AC: Chapter 8 is at the end.

Chapter 9: An eventful night


	10. Chapter 9: An eventful night

AC: Ario will now rest and have a lucid dream.

* * *

**Planetary secret**

**Arc 2: Resurrection of the life**

**Chapter 9: An eventful night**

**Ario dream**

It was foggy like last time. Ario stands up and he walks through the strange fog for a while until it slowly cleans away. He then sees a mirror of water floating in the air. Around of the mirror were branches...Dead branches of the dead tree he sees outside.

_Why is it there? _Wonders Ario. He looks at the ground and he sees that he is floating in the air. _I'm having a dream where I know I am dreaming. _He smiles and he looks in the water. He wants to see only one thing in his dream. He looks into the water and it is slowly moving, showing images of the one he wants to see.

**(Terranigma OST - Elle's Theme)**

She was there in front of him, in the water where he cannot touch her. He looks at her and her beautiful body. He also sees her aura. Sadly for him...He cannot see her well in the water, the water are disturbing the water, but he can hear clearly what she is talking about in the water.

"...Ario...You finally came." She says with her sweet and beautiful voice, for Ario.

"Sorry for being late...I didn't want to get spotted outside duty." Replies Ario with a younger voice. It was a memory old of 2 years.

"Ario...I have something to tell you." Says Aquae.

"I have a gift for you." Says Ario. "But you can tell me what you have to say first."

"I have to move away...Our home is being repair right about now...Thanks to the conjurers...The Underworlders are gone." Says Aquae sadly.

"Aquae...Please...Stay with me in the town." Says Ario. "I promise I will love you with all my soul."

"I know that but..." She says nothing and she is sad.

"Let me give you this gift then, so you will never forget me." Says Ario.

She takes it and she looks at it.

"A Crystal Lotus...Those are so rare...Ario..." She then has some tear falling from her sweet face. "...This...You have found this for me...This is the sweetest gift I can never receive...I love the gift so much Ario." She then walks at Ario and she gives him a kiss on his mouth. The sweetest one any creatures can dream about. "Ario...I promise I'll be back." She says stopping the kiss for a moment. She then kisses him again and Ario puts his hands on her back. She moves closer and they continue for a while.

Ario looks at the deformed image the water is giving and he smiles at it.

(Theme end)

Ario sees something else. He knows it wasn't something that happens...But something he always wanted to happen. He sees himself, holding something small yet...Extremely precious, more than any treasure that exist upon a planet; A baby. It is not any baby, but his baby mipedian...When he falls in love with Aquae, he always thinks he'll have a family with her. Ario sees himself holding it closer to his chest and slowly patting him and whispering a calm melody so he can sleep peacefully.

The image loses more of his focus when something disturbed the mirror when the tears move at the direction of the floating water mysteriously. Ario wonders if she will wait for him...If he stays too long...She will find someone else.

Then, the image is changing and Ario looks at it surprise.

He sees himself sleeping in the cavern and being surrounded by 3 wood monsters who are about to attack him. He sees the trees raising their arms and prepare for the killing blow.

"Please wake up myself!" Ario shouts at the mirror.

* * *

**Inside the tree corpse**

Ario opens his eyes and he rolls to the left with his spear and bag and he dodges the mortal blow. He raises the spear and he kills the first one while he cannot defend itself and the heart has been pierce. He then jumps backward and he looks at the 2 remaining monster trees moving around him and circling him so he'll be attack at the 2 side. Ario grunts but nerveless he remains focused. He shakes the light necklace and he illuminates the room to see them more clearly. He jumps to the left and he evades one attack. He counters against the other and he cuts the veins of sugar blood. Ario receives a punch at his back and he grunts in pain. He turns around and he slashes the enemy with his spear and he cuts a few veins of the other one. He evades a mortal attack behind him and he jumps over one of them and he attacks the back of the beast of wood and he pierces the belly of wood and massive blood came out. He sees the other beast pass besides it and he punches the chest of Ario and forces him to evacuate the air in his lung. Ario raises his spear and he hits the red eye of the best and he creates a blind spot. He plays around the beast and he tries to spin and he uses him as a shield against the other one and he then pierces the heart of the beast. Only the half blind is remaining. Ario charges at him and he attacks as most vein has he can and he eventually makes the beast of wood bleed to dead. It falls on the ground and he shouts in pain for one last time. He falls on the ground and Ario looks around.

"That was...A close one." He says.

He feels rested and he decides to continue. It is too dangerous to stay in the room and he keeps advancing for a while. He walks for a while and he manages to evade 10 of those beasts going where he kills the 3 others. Ario smirks when he remembers that he hides the body in the bottom of the lake and they cannot find them. He continues for a while until he sees the end of the room.

Ario hears a slow and loud breath of something. Ario also feels the malevolence of the room. He can almost touch the evil and dead waiting for him at the end of the room.

"I have reached my destination." Says Ario with a small smile.

He then feels nervous when he wonders what is at the end of the room. He walks at the direction of the room and when he enters he sees something he wasn't expecting.

"This is...bad...Very bad." Says Ario.

**GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

A powerful and inhuman shout resonates in the entire cavern and Ario must fight a giant and very strong being representing the fury and dead of the nature itself.

* * *

AC: Looks like Ario is in trouble. Can he defeat the monster waiting in the room?

Chapter 10: The fury of the corrupted nature.


	11. Chapter 10: The fury of the corrupted na

AC: This is chapter 10 and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Planetary secret**

**Arc 2: Resurrection of the life**

**Chapter 10: The fury of the corrupted nature**

Ario moves backward and his back hit the wall.

"What...What is...that?" Asks Ario. He looks at the enemy he has to fight. He was afraid of the monster plants he has fought but this is completely different.

The monster is a giant dead and biped tree. It has brown body and it seems like his skin can be peeled. It is a giant tree in a big room...He is 30 ft. tall. It has 2 red eyes that aren't like the other plants and be fruits...It is pure killer eyes of red demonic color. If Chaor eyes where scary...Those eyes are way more. It has 4 larges arms and longs claws. It has no legs and is attached at the roof connecting with transparent vein like the small ones with the strange liquid has blood. Ario moves to the left and he watches the monster tree looking at it and grunting again. Ario takes his spear and he hands on his grip.

"Alright...How can I beat it?" Wonders Ario.

(Terranigma OST - Boss Fight)

He sees it lifting his left hand. Ario jumps to the left and he dodges the claw bigger than him. Ario runs to the left and he dodges a few more claws. He reaches another side of the cavern and he thinks about how to beat it.

_I have to find a weak spot if I want to kill that thing. _Thinks Ario. He runs has fast has he can when he sees the giant monster tree attacking him and he looks at it.

_At least he cannot move that much. _Says Ario seeing that it is immobilise to one spot.

He looks at it again while running and try to see if it has a weakness. The vein that is attached to the roof is his weakness. Ario knows he has to move closer if he wants to beat that thing. He takes his breath and he charges at the thing. He runs at his direction and he dodges the claw and he moves closer to the ugly face when it opens his mouth. He can see his big and sharp teeth. Ario sees sticking his tongue out and Ario dodges it by rolling to the left. Ario continues charging but he is hit by a claw and he flies until he reaches the wall. His back is bleeding a little and he grunts in pain. He stands up and his legs shake a little but he recovers from the attack fast. He runs once again at the direction of the giant monster and he sees the claw coming. He smirks and he jumps on the claw and he hangs on it and he climbs the hand of the monster. He then jumps to the next one and he uses the peeled part to move at the direction of the best. He sees another claw coming and he lets himself fall and hangs on the next branch arms. He continues that way until he reaches the chest of the monster who tries to force him to let go. Ario hangs on and he starts climbing the chest of the monster when he suddenly shakes and Ario lose his grips for a second but he manages to catch a peeled on his belly. He then climbs on the belly of the monster and he continues climbing for a while and being shaken by the powerful monster and he resists the beast the best he can.

He continues climbing with great difficulties and after a while, he reaches the chest where he was before. He continues climbing when he sees one of the claws coming at him and Ario jumps higher and dodges the assault. He continues climbing for a while until he reaches the throat of the monsters and he continues until he is over his head. The monster shakes his head violently and Ario grabs the bottom part of the left eye before he falls and he sees directly the red eye of the monster looking straight at him. Ario sees pure fury in the eyes before he fights to get Ario off him. Ario hangs on with all he has and at the first opportunity, he climbs back on the head and he maintains his grips on the ground where some yellow and dead herb is present. He then moves slowly at the direction of the vein that is larger than him and very tall too that is connected to the roof. Ario continues until he reaches the vein and he looks at it. The vein is connected to the roof and he can see that it is solid and it will take a few hits to cut it. He moves until he is next to it and he raises his spear with his right hand while the left one is still grabbing the herb on the back of the monster. He attacks with the spear but it fails the damage the vein. One hand isn't strong enough to cut it. He needs both of his hands and take the risk of falling and dying. He takes his 2 hands and slashes the vein with the spear. The monster screams in pain and a massive amount of sugar blood falls on Ario and he rolls for a few seconds until Ario grabs the herb and stops his fall. He is trap under the liquid for a few seconds and it stops when the cut closes.

"That...Didn't work." Then Ario caught since he was drowning for a few seconds and drink a little quantity of the blood...It was ironically delicious.

He thinks of something and he focus on the energy of the monster. He is clearly emanating strong negative energy. Ario has a cling in his mind and he opens his bag on the back while resisting falling. He uses his tail so the bag won't fall and his left hand to search for the Negative spear and he gets it. He looks at it and he sees it shining and the power is emitting from the spear. The spear is currently more powerful than the Compass spear. Ario puts the Compass spear in the bag and draws the Negative spear and he is ready to kill the beast. He puts the bag on his back and he moves closer to the vein. He then raises both of his hands and he cuts the vein.

In one hit, the veins break and the monster fall on the ground with Ario hanging on his back. When a loud sound is made and the wood chest cracks and falls on the ground. Ario shakes his head. He sees lots of the monster blood on the ground and he thinks he kills it until a sudden and brutal movement throws him against a wall and he sees the tree monster screaming the more furious, brutal and bestial screams of his entire existence and he has to block his ears for a few seconds. He looks again and he can see his big heart beating inside of his chest and even see his blood entering in the heart before exiting to move inside the body.. He can sees it and he sees the liquid continues falling in the area where the 2 are fighting and the ground is sticky.

Ario sees that he is in disadvantage right now and he has to find a way to win and fast.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 10.

Next chapter: The colors cover the world.


	12. Chapter 11: The colors cover the world

AC: This is the end of the fight. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Planetary secret**

**Arc 2: Resurrection of the life**

**Chapter 11: The colors cover the world**

(Terranigma OST - Boss Fight)

Ario watches the enemy moving closer to him and he backs away slowly. He then puts his head on the sticky blood and he falls on the ground. He grunts in pain and annoyance and he sees the monster crawling at his direction with his 2 arms. He points his spear at the beast and he thinks about how to kill it. He frees himself of the sticky blood and he runs away while thinking about it. He knows that the heart is the weak point but he cannot attack it unless he is not crawling anymore. He continues running and dodging the sticky blood. He has no time and he has one plan. He has to take the risk.

"This is the only way I can win." He says.

He runs at the direction of the monsters and he dodges the first arm by jumping to the left. He sees the other arm and he slides on the ground, stands up and continues. He runs at his limits and he is under the beast.

"This is my only try!" Shouts Ario. He raises his arm and he throws the Negative spear at the heart of the beast.

Everything is now at slow motion. Ario turns around and he runs so the monster won't squish him. The spear continues moving at the direction of the heart. Ario is then hits by an arm of the tree monster and is thrown against a wall of rock, away from the beast by the back of his head bleeding lightly. The spear reaches the heart and infinity of blood gets out of the monster. The beast screams in pain non-stop and he is covered in spasm. He continues fighting so he will not die until the life gets out of his body and he stops moving. His body disintegrates and a ball of light appears.

(Theme end)

The Negative spear loses his power, now that the negativity is gone and falls on the ground. Ario stands up and he walks slowly, with the remaining strength to the ball of light. He puts his hands on it and the light explodes and everything is now dark.

* * *

**Outside the tree**

On the ground of the naked land, a small green little thing gets out of the ground. The green thing goes higher and higher until it reaches 2 ft high. It creates a little bubble that explodes into petals of red color. Besides it, grass appears on the ground. More petals of different colors, blue, white, pink, etc, symbolising the beauty of the flowers appear and cover the planet, where the flowers can live. Trees get out of the ground and are covered with flowers, ready to before fruits when the times come. Multiple colors cover the entire planet. Plants follow the trees and the life of the vegetable is back.

**The plants have been resurrected.**

* * *

**Just under the giant tree**

Ario was sleeping on the ground. Outside the tree and he was breathing peacefully, even with the damage of his body. He breathes quietly and his head is against the root of the giant dead tree that is now alive. It seems like a combination of a Sequoya tree and a cherry tree with his beautiful flower. He has white flower, golden fruits looking like apple and silver bark on the tree. Ario starts waking up and he grunts. He still feels weak. He looks around and he sees multiple colors and he closes his eyes.

"WHAT?!" Screams Ario that notice all the color. He stands up fast and he looks around. He sees the plain covered with flower and trees. "Am I in the Overworld?...No...So...I have did it...I've...resurrect the plants like the strange voice I've heard. It's...It's so...beautiful...Aquae would have loved to see it." Says Ario with hint of sadness.

"**You have succeeded Ario.**" Says a strange and deep voice over Ario.

He looks over him and he only sees the giant tree.

"Who is talking to me?" Asks Ario.

"**You are looking at me right now...I cannot move to show you who I am but it is easy to know.**" Says the voice.

"..." Ario looks in the air and he looks at the tree.

"**You are now staring at me...I think it is time to present myself.**" Says the voice of the tree. "**I am King tree...The king of the tree as you figured. I am the first of the tree in this world and when the end will come...I am always the last to die...Alone.**"

"..." Ario isn't sure about what is going on anymore and...He will just go with it. "I am Ario, royal guard of the mipedian tribe in another world."

"**It is nice to meet you Ario. You have all the gratitude of the vegetal of this world. I am so happy that you have been strong enough to defeat the watcher of the dead. You have only defeated the first one of the 5 watchers of the dead.**" Says the tree. "**You have only started to bring back the life of this world. Ario...You seem to have been injured by this journey. You need my help so you can be ready for the challenge waiting for you. Ario...Raises you hand so I can offer you something.**" He says gently.

Ario raises his hands, trusting the tree. A golden apple falls on his hands and he looks at it.

"**Eat this golden apple Ario. It will heal your injured body and it will also give you more resilience against the enemies you will encounter in the future. My fruits are sacred and they will give you more power than before.**" Says King Tree.

Ario looks at the apple and he puts it in his mouth. He tastes it and it was the most delicious fruit he never eats. It was like eating something coming right from the Cothica. Ario decides to eat it slowly and taste the sweetness of this fruit to the end.

"Thanks you King Tree! It...It was so delicious." Shouts Ario with a smile.

The body of Ario slowly healed itself from the injured and Ario feels completely revive. He looks at himself and he also feels stronger.

"**I am glad you like it. You are the first being to eat one of my fruit. You deserve it for resurrecting me and all the plants of the world.**" Says King Tree.

"Thanks...I have to get going now. I need to go to the next place." Says Ario.

"**You are still tired Ario. You first need to rest for a while. If you are trying to be too hasty...It may cause the end of you...I also need to prepare extra help for you.**" Says the King Tree.

Ario looks at the tree and he wonders if he'll listen to the tree.

"Alright." Says Ario. He then remembers the vision. "I have a question then...What are those...monsters being that destroy you...And your voice told me that you are Yggdrasil."

"**Yggdrasil...It is my ancient name given by those same being you just ask me...Before they turn into monsters.**" Says the King Tree. "**I didn't know who you were so I give my most known name. Sit down on my root and I'll explain to you what I've seen.**"

Ario sits on the root and he opens his ears.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 11. Ario succeeds into resurrecting the plants. What is next? You'll know it in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 12: Exchanging story

AC: Here's chapter 12. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Planetary secret**

**Arc 2: Resurrection of the life**

**Chapter 12: Exchanging story**

"**Alright...Let me started the story of those monsters. They are being that can be compare to demons...Creatures of the Underworld that only purpose is to destroy everything.**" Says the King Tree. "**Naming them demons born to destroy everything isn't exactly true by definition...The demons were create long after the world was born...They were...Different than any being of this world...Like you Ario. They think and something overthink and missing the obvious. They were very intelligent being...So intelligent that they were stupid. Their sole purpose was to discover the reason they were born. This questioning didn't really cause trouble...But it means they didn't know about the 2 forces influencing the world. They cannot perceive the negative force and the positive force in them...They were demons...Imperfect being or...Incomplete. They can only feel something but cannot distinguish the 2 forces...Only feeling the energy like it was the same. They then start creating things, sword, arc, arrow, gun, light, bomb, electricity and so many things. They create town, village and so many things that can be ugly or beautiful. Abusing and overusing the natures, corrupting the water, poisoning the air and sterilising the lands.**"

"So they are the true source of evil. They are creatures born to destroy everything...Those demons...Don't tell me I have to resurrect them too." Says Ario.

"**I am only describing what they have done has a species. The demons may have destroyed everything...But when you analyse who's responsible and also sees them has individuals. If you see who they are...You will understand that those demons are mostly good and peaceful being who are just misguided. Over times, they slowly move closer to the perfection like the plants and the animals of this planet. The more they destroy the world, the more they realise they are doing wrong things. They try to change course before it is too late...But the 3 demon lords raises and uses their wisdom to continue what the other demons try to stop. They continue the destruction until everything...Cease to exist...They were close to salvation...But they never reach it...It is sad for them...Realising their mistakes and try to correct them...But the 3 demon lords completely stop the majority with the small group they obtain and finish the job...Or the mistakes. It is a shame that they never reach illumination.**" Says King Tree.

"Whatever...I hope they will not appear again." Says Ario. "I hope they stay dead."

"**I believe they deserve another chance. They may have tried to cut me down...But I believe they can reach the illumination.**" Says King Tree.

"...Like an Underworlder can become an Overworlder." Mourns Ario.

"**I am curious about you** **and your world Ario...Do you want to tell me a story about your world?**" Asks King Tree.

"...Alright...I have something I mind I might want to tell." Says Ario. "I have someone important who ask me for help...I wasn't on duty that day and I accept the task she asks. I was there to guard her nephew Gioia. It was my first time I watch him alone and I wasn't starting very well."

* * *

**One year ago: Al Mipedim**

"ZZZZZZZZ" Ario was snoring while he is sleeping.

He was on the roof and takes a bath of sun during the afternoon. The sun was strong but Ario loves it. He was resting on the roof. He sleeps there and does nothing for a while. Something suddenly disturbs his sleep. He feels his belly to be squish a little and wakes him up. It started by the side and then the belly and he feels like there's something on his stomach. He opens his eyes and he meets the eyes of a little mipedian.

"Gioia...Why are you sitting on my stomach?" Asks Ario.

Gioia is a 3 years old mipedian who's 2 ft. tall. He has blue eyes full of innocence. He has red scales covering his body. He doesn't have hair but he has spikes around his jaw. He wears a black loincloth. He was sitting on Ario and he looks at him a little angry. He squish a little the stomach with his weights but not that much. He is too short for his feet to reach the ground while sitting on Ario.

"You are boring!" Shouts Gioia. "You don't do anything except sleeping there and getting bigger every time I see you."

"Calling me fat?" Asks Ario.

"No...But you don't want to do anything with me uncle Ario." Says Gioia.

"That is be-...Uncle...Why do you call me uncle? We are not related." Replies Ario.

"Every mipedians know how much you love aunt Aquae." Replies Gioia. "You always talk to her and try to charm her. You even offer her a lotus. It's only a matter of time until he asks her out."

"Am I that obvious?" Asks Ario.

"For me yes." Says Gioia.

"Sometimes I forgot how smart you are." Says Ario laughing lightly.

"Don't laugh at me...I want to do something fun but you always just lay down when aunt and you are here to watch me. You are a sloth." Says Gioia.

"I'm just taking a sun bath." Says Ario. "I don't see what is wrong with that."

"I want to play something uncle Ario." Says Gioia. "If you refuse I'll make sure you will change idea."

"Oh yeah! What can a small mipedian like you do to make me change my mind?" Asks Ario.

Gioia gives Ario the puppy eyes. Ario looks at him and he doesn't reach at all. Gioia moves closer and puts his hands on the chest of Ario while continuing looking at him. Ario isn't affected by those eyes and he just smirks at him. Gioia stops with those eyes and he starts slapping the stomach of Ario who feels nothing.

"Is that all you can do?" Asks Ario taunting him.

Gioia stands up and walks on the chest of Ario and he sees the tongue which is lots of time out of his mouth. He takes the tongue and he pulls it. It hurts Ario who didn't expect that.

"Ouc...Th*t hurl! (Ouch! That hurt!)" Says Ario while his tongue is being pull. "Sop hi! (Stop this!)"

The hands of Gioia slip of the tongue. The tongue returns in the mouth of Ario at fast speed and he looks at the young mipedian annoyed.

"Stop doing that!" Shouts Ario.

"Then that means we will play together!" Shouts Gioia.

"No! I am here to watch you! Not to entertain you." Shouts Ario.

Gioia looks at him and he continues for a while to make Ario changes his mind. Ario is greatly annoyed by him and Gioia starts being out of ideas. He pushes Ario, bites his tail, pulls his horns and even pulled the cheeks of Ario who pushes his hands away. He climbs back on the chest of Ario and he uses his last idea. He puts 2 fingers in the nostrils of Ario and pulls it to the air.

Ario shouts in pain and he is greatly annoyed. It was painful and he cannot stand this anymore.

"Fine! FINE! YOU WIN! I'll play with you!" Shouts Ario with a weird voice.

He moves his head and Gioia fingers gets out of the nostrils. The young mipedian didn't expect this and he falls backward, head hits the belly of Ario who releases air out of his lungs by the impact.

"For real!" Shouts Gioia with his eyes shining in happiness. "Thanks!"

"What do you want to do?" Asks Ario sitting on the ground after putting the young mipedian on the ground.

"I want to ride a Kozorr!" Shouts Gioia.

"...Sorry but no can do." Says Ario. "You are too young for this and we need them to move fast."

"Ahhh." Whines Gioia sadly.

Ario thinks about something and he sighs. He will not like this but he has an idea.

"There is another way." Says Ario not happy about it.

"..." Gioia looks at Ario curiously.

Ario puts himself on his hands and his knee on the ground, imitating a Kozorr. He then lets himself on the ground.

"What are you waiting for?" Asks Ario. "I'll change idea soon."

Gioia climbs on the back of Ario who stands high on his 2 arms and knees.

"Are you ready?" Asks Ario.

"Yeah Kozorr Ario!" Shouts excitedly Gioia. He gives a small kick to the flanks of Ario. "Forward Ario."

"Ouch." Whines Ario.

He moves forward and Gioia feels the movement of Ario back has he moves forward. Gioia laughs and laughs. He loves it so much that he enters deep into the game and he uses all of his imagination. Ario is glad no mipedian is there to see him. At the same time, he is also happy to play with the little mipedian.

"I hope you are ready Kozorr Ario. We have to fight this army of Underworlder." Says Gioia entering in his imagination.

He is imagining fighting the Underworlder attacking Al Mipedim.

"Time to end this. CHARGE!" Screams Gioia.

Ario moves forward after grunting like a Kozorr and enter in the imaginative fight until it ends. Ario puts himself on the ground and Gioia stays on the back or Ario.

"Already over?" Asks Gioia a little sadly.

"Sorry but it is time for your nap." Says Ario.

"Uncle Ario. I don't want to take a nap." Whines Gioia.

"Do not worry. I promise we will play again after your nap...I'll take one with you." Says Ario.

"Promise?" Asks Gioia.

"Promise." Says Ario.

He gets back of Ario and they both walk inside. Gioia doesn't want a sun bath and they take it when they play together. Ario sits against a wall and the little mipedian sleeps against Ario. He puts his head on Ario belly and he sleeps against it. Ario looks at him and he pats his back with a big smile. He just enjoys the moment and regrets a little he didn't do it before. After a while, Gioia wakes up first and he looks at Ario. He gently pats the left arm and Ario wakes up. They continue playing for the rest of the day and the sun is slowly going down. The sun slowly disappears when Aquae returns and she sees Gioia on the back of Ario in his imaginary fight.

"Ario...What are you doing?" Asks Aquae with a smile.

"Aquae! I...I didn't know you were coming sooner." Says Ario nervous.

"I am not sooner...I was a little late." Says Aquae.

"Oh...Gioia...Off my back please." Says Ario.

Gioia didn't notice him being a little shy and he stays on the back.

"You forget something." Says Gioia.

Ario puts himself on the ground and the little mipedian gets off his back. Ario then stands up and he looks at Aquae.

"Well...Since you are back...I'll let you take care of him...I have to do my duty soon." Says Ario nervous.

"I can't thank you enough for watching him. I'm glad you both have fun." She says kissing Ario mouth.

"I'll be going then." Says Ario.

He feels something holding his tail. Ario turns around and he sees Gioia holding his tail.

"Please...Don't go." Says the little one.

"Do not worry...I'll be back and we will play together again." Says Ario. "I promise with my royal guard honor."

"Thank you." Says Gioia.

Ario pats the head and he walks away.

* * *

**Present day: Under King Tree**

"That was a great moment of joy." Says Ario.

"**It seems like a very good moment for you.**" Says King Tree.

"True...It is then that I've start dreaming to have a child on my own." Says Ario.

The moon starts rising in the sky and the darkness slowly cover the lands.

"**It is time for you to rest.**" Says King Tree. "**Tomorrow...You will receive a special object.**"

"Thank you." Says Ario.

He falls asleep fast for the rest of the night.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 12.

Next chapter: Going in the source of life.


End file.
